


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Memory Loss, Reader Insert, avengers fan fiction, marvel fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: Having telekinetic powers similar to Jean Gray but not as strong. You had grown not to use it, living as normal as you could possibly live. Shorty after being exposed to gamma rays during a chemistry presentation on your college campus, you find it hard to reel in your thoughts. Professor Xavier requests you to return to the mansion. After a year with no progress, Charles sends you to the Avengers for help , specifically Dr.   Banner since your original mutation had been altered by the very thing that had altered himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I took a few months off from writing because  
> I had to deal with life. Hopefully this puts me back on track. Enjoy!

.  
.

Ok. What am I doing now again?" You squinted at Tony Stark and Dr. Banner within the confines of the protected glass they stood against, showcasing your powers to the other Avengers. You had been meeting occasionally with the doctor just talking about how your power had been changed, now the moment of truth had come, you could hear your heartbeat inside your ears. Nibbling the side of your bottom lip, you rubbed your sweaty palms together, nervously eyeing the small observation room which sat in the corner of the airplane hanger you were in.

"I know you're nervous, y/n. Just take a deep breath and show everyone what you can do."

"Ok Doctor."  
You set your sights on the car ahead of you. You focused on the body of it, the pistons firing from the hood, the roar of the engine. 

"Remember. Baby steps. Slow and easy does it. Remain in control at all times, that's very important. You've got it?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

Bruce clicked off the intercom stepping back from the glass. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Tony shake his head.   
"You know you're just making this poor girl about to explode out of her skin?. She's a young blood with a new power, a dangerous one and we're here giving her an audition for Americas Next Top Avenger."

"Tony it's not like that. Shes got an ability Charles wants me to -"

"Ofcourse it's Charles! It's always Charles! Speaking of which how is bald and beautiful?"

 

You heard voices from the enclosed room. You pulled your thoughts from it, as you felt the vibrations from the object before you echo through the air.   
"Doctor. I'm trying but I don't think I can."

"You're doing a good job!" Banner spoke, removing his hand from the intercom he turned his back from you to face Tony. 

Steve rounded the doorway,  
"Jealous are we?" Steve smiled, with Bucky close behind. He silently leaned against the back wall, observing the interaction of the others.   
"Hey. Don't be a dick. Besides her mind control maybe even more powerful than Wandas-"

"So, you trying to replace me now?" Wanda entered, taking a seat with a smirk playing on her lips, crossing her legs. 

"No. Not even in the slightest." Bruce faces Tony again. "Her telepathy is also something to be marveled. How come she wasn't-"

"Turned into a big green ton of fun like yourself? The world may never know." Tony clapped his hands taking a seat. 

 

The tiled floor beneath you was shaking as each square began levitating off the floor. "Doctor..".  
You whispered spreading your arms out, focusing harder to move the car. 

 

"Watch it doc, this sounds like she would be a dangerous toy. besides I thought we were done picking up strays after the last one?" Sam leaned back in the chair, pointing behind him. 

"I wouldn't consider a king a stray." T'Challa leaned opposite of Banner staring out at your form while you slowly stretched your fingers out. 

"Are we late for the science experiment?" Natasha's and Clint filed into the viewing room. "Oh, she's a cutie."

"Shove it bird boy this girl has some potential."

Steve nodded to Nat and Clint. "Where are Vision and Thor?"

 

You squinted your eyes as they began to change, your iris enlarged engulfing all color. Telekinetic power floated off of you in waves, the tires slowly inched sliding across the floor leaving thick long skid marked in their wake. You smirked pushing yourself harder. You were becoming hot, your hands began shaking.  
Tony turned watching you through the glass. "Alright newbie. You can do better than that" he spoke into the com. He spun around in his chair facing the crowd behind him.   
Clint rested his hands on his hips. "Asgard no less. So they'll miss your little show"

 

You gritted your teeth giving it all you had. Hopefully if you could impress Dr. Banner he would be able to help you where the professor couldn't. A bit of blood trickled from your nose dropping onto the ground. 

Tony tapped a few of the computers screens . "Is anyone hot in here? I mean besides the obvious me and her."

Bruce adjusted his glasses checking the monitors. "Whoa her energy is way off scale."

"I'd hate to be her boyfriend. Geez. "

"Tony. I'm serious. She's going to get hurt. She's putting out too   
much. "

Sam sighed. "What's the problem? She's still unable to gain enough control or power to push the car enough for it to register. She needs training. " he glanced towards Steve. 

"As avengers that's something we cannot provide at the moment. There are things going on bigger than some girl having an mishap with her chemistry set. Send her back to the mansion. We aren't a school." 

The others in the crowded room were taken aback by Steves harsh words.   
Tony eyed Steves tense form.   
"Wow. Gramps. Who shit in your rasin bran?"

"I'm serious. There are no mutants here." Steve crossed his arms leaning back in his chair. 

"Well what am I then?" Wanda began, the others turned to him expectantly. 

"Well, I mean..That's different, you and Banner... Look we are just wasting valuable time here."

"Exactly how am I different?" Bruce spoke removing his glasses, tucking them into his lab coat pocket. "Explain it to me, please." He crossed his arms waiting on Steves reaponse. 

 

You paused hearing Steves words. You didn't mean to. Your mind had begun to drift when he spoke, making your cheeks grow hot. You looked back at them, spotting Banner and Wanda begin to argue. 'Just a girl' you thought. 

You're still unsure to this day why his words angered you so. With your anger, your powers increased, flinging the car against the far wall, embedding it in the drywall. 

"Whoa" Barton Gasped, shooting out from his seat against the glass. 

"Steve. I think she might have heard you.." he laughed glancing back at Steve. 

"Huh. Was that suppose to happen?"

A large grin appeared on Tony's face,  
"That was quick. Did you see that?! Imagine if she can gain full control."  
The others again making their way closer to the viewing window. 

"Uh Bruce?" Natasha began, 

"That does look impressive." T'Challa admitted, meeting Buckys eyes. 

Bruce moves to the coms,  
"Ok. Y/n, calm down. How are you feeling?"

Your chest heaved opening your eyes to the sight ahead of you. Tony's mustang pushed sideways embedded in the wall. "Doctor. I. I have too much power. I. Can't. Stop"

"What's? Yes you can, just breath and relax. "

 

"What's the problem. She alright?"

The others stood as more of the floor began levitating from your feet and pipes burst from behind the walls 

"I think we pushed her too hard Tony. "

"Nonsense." Tony eyed the car then you, mesmerized by the array of different green hues flowing off your body.   
"Sweet heart Ima need you to dial back the juice ok. " Tony spoke through your com. He was but a distant voice within the bundle of thoughts you were feeling from the others. 

"I. Can't. "

 

"Shit. Alright. We've got to get in there. "

"Ok. I'll grab my shield. "

"No not you, I don't think she likes you."

"Why what did I do?"

"Look she's emitting pure radiation. None of you can go except me. Tony, you knew this was a possibility when you read her file. The rest of you need to evacuate. "

You looked down hovering above the debris, a green glow radiating from your hands. You turned them slightly afraid to make any moves, lashing your energy out causing more damage. 

"Doctor I'm sorry. "

"No need to be sorry. I'm coming after you ok?"

\-------------

You remembered a bright light before falling toward what was left of the lab floor. Feeling the suns warmth against your skin you looked up noticing the hole you put in the towers roof. 

"Oh my god. Mr. Stark-" you begain, dusting yourself off turning in the direction of the viewing room the others had been in. The room was no more. Ashes floating from the sky was all that remained.   
You felt light headed, dropping to your knees. 

"Oh my god. "  
You whispered. Rubbing your dirtied cheek, you heard a bit of debris move. 

Standing making your way over to a heap of rubble, you moved a few slabs of wood before taking hold of an hand. Struggling you pulled Barton from his hole. 

"Thanks-"

"Y/n. Y/ n Y/L/n."

"I'm Clint Barton. Yeah. Y/n. Thanks for the hand there. I don't know what-"

"Oh yeah my powers went a little haywire. I'm so sorry for almost killing you. "

"Nah wouldn't be the first time I'm sure it won't be the last. "

 

You walked around with Clint hoping there were other survivors. You apologized profusely while rambling about how you got your powers. 

"Then I ended up here at the Avenger Tower."

Clint froze, grabbing your arm.   
"Wait. Where did you just say?"

"Here. "

"Where is here now?"

"Wow. You're funny considering I just tried to kill you- involuntary ofcourse, which I'm still sorry   
about. "

I had it the first time Hun. Did you say we are in the Avenger tower? Where's that?"

"Wow. You must have gotten hit harder than I thought. You're an Avenger. You live here. "

Clint let go of you looking around laughing.   
"What? Oh now you're pulling my chain. Me? An avenger? Did Natasha put you up to this?"

You frowned. "I'm serious. Clint. You are an Avenger. A great one. With Sam Wilson and Thor and. "

"Wait. What the hell is a Thor? "


	2. Chapter 2

"So princess run it by me again one more time. Because I'll tell you right now as long as there's breath  
in by body, I'll never be caught dead working with goodie two shoes over there. " Tony stated with a mouth full of blueberries, pointing a purple tinted finger at Steve. 

"Who me? A nick name now? How mature. " he shook his head crossing his arms against his chest, releasing an aggravated sigh. 

Clint pushed off the far wall, positioning himself between the two.   
"Boys no need to fight. We all know Natasha and I are the only ones worth a damn in this crappy   
building " he smirked turning to wink at Natasha. 

"What wait. Do my ears deceive me?" Tony attention solely focused on his offender. "Did he call this place crappy? According to Y/n I built this building and I can assure you-"

"Stark don't finish that thought and everyone else sit down. "  
Director Fury stormed through the conference door slamming it behind him, demanding the attention of everyone present. 

Tony huffed, rolling his eyes,  
"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am director Nick Fury." Fury, turned slowly giving you a questionable glare.   
"Miss y/l/n you really stunned them didn't you?" He spoke shaking his head. Everyone looked in your direction. You twisted your fingers around in your lap feeling everyone's eyes on you. 

"So what exactly happened to us?"

"Well when y/n lost control of her powers, given her..ability.. It hit each of you with such a force of telekinetic energy it wiped the last few years of your lives from memory. Hence why none of you can recall meeting but you remember, for example..Steve Rogers- being recently unfrozen. Uh, Barton here saving yet another agent he was suppose to kill, Miss Romanoff over there." Fury took a seat, spreading files haphazardly before him. "You've been thawed for a few years Rogers, and Romanoff you only remember working with Barton, "

"Where are the others?" you whispered fighting the urge to make yourself invisible. 

"James Buchannon Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Dr. Bruce Banner and King T'Challa, well- they're having a more difficult time ajusting."

Tony was taken aback," I'm sorry, I feel like my ears have deceived me- there's others?"

Suddenly an female agent entered the room, her hair slicked back, eyeing you warily.  
"Pietro Maximoff , Wandas twin was alive the last time she remembers. You can guess she's not taking the news of his passing lightly and has been sedated for the time being. The last thing T'Challa remembers is his father being alive. Now he's woken up and to him, well...I cannot say he's taking his new title very well." as you shrunk down into your chair, Agent Hill rested her eyes on you.

Steve couldn't believe his ears,   
"Wait James, as in-"

"Banner remembers his last hiding spot on the other side of the world. He's still abit shaken up and hasn't spoken since he was recovered from the wreckage,"

Steve stood, knocking his chair back, making Natasha jump.   
"James Barnes. As in Bucky Barnes?"

Fury put his hand up, lifting an eyebrow.   
"Yes. James Barnes, Rogers. He has only been with us recently. He's having difficulty adjusting. Well relapsing into Hydra-"

"We have him?! He's. Here?!"

"Rogers even though you look like a kid in a candy store and I hate to bust your bubble, Mr. Barnes has been here for quite some time. In fact all of you have. Each of you stay in the Avenger tower, I believe Stark even gave you each your own floor."

"What?! Moi?? Please I'm generous but not THAT generous. So you all think I'm made of money is that it? Besides this place can't possible be mine considering I've been unable to locate JARVIS. A program called FRIDAY keeps responding. "

"I'm sure this was a strategically planned brain washing tactic. No offense doll-" Steve briefly met your eyes leaning over the table. "but are we sure miss Y/l/n isn't Hydra?"

Your mouth fell open at Steves accusation, "seriously?! Captain Rogers I can assure you that I have no officiation with Hydra! And even If I was- why would I have stuck around making sure you all were in one piece?"

"Maybe you were attempting to confirm if this piss poor plan worked." Clint spoke leaning back in his chair. 

You stood quickly feeling your face redden, "Mr. Barton! I can most definitely assure-"

"I've got some things you could assure beautiful-"

"TONY STARK!"

"WHAT?!"

Clint cleared his throat rising  
Out from his chair.  
"So director. Let's talk about the important issues at hand here so Nat and I can be on our way. What exactly was done and how do we reverse it?"

Why the rush?" Sam began, "Do you really have anywhere else to be?"

"As a matter of fact yeah we do and that place is far away from here buddy."

"Well by all means, don't let us hold you back. "

Fury rose calmly from his place at the table, letting his sight rest on each Avenger as they bickered amongst themselves.   
"Gentlemen and Romanoff. Let me remind you none of you will be leaving the compound until we get a handle on what has happened and a way to reverse it. I know this small detail may seem insignificant but we depend on the Avengers. The whole world does."

You looked at each Avengers face as they gazed down toward the table. You hadn't woke up this morning thinking you would break the only thing standing between the earth and other-world domination.   
With every word from Furys mouth you sank deeper into yourself as the other members of the broken team stood voicing their concerns before exiting the conference room.

Fury took a weary hand rubbing his face. "Miss y/l/n?" He hesitantly asked, watching Steve be the last one to exit. 

You shook yourself out of your stupor eyeing Nick as he took a seat next to you. You eyes drifted around the empty seats. 

"I'm sorry. I was-"

"You know what happened wasn't your fault. We all new the risk when I made the final decision to have Dr. Banner assist you in controlling your ability. we just need to be better equipped next time"

"I guess.. Wait. No. No next time. Director I'm never using my powers to that capacity again."

"Y/n, how do you think we will be able to bring their memories back?"

"I dunno. I mean, I could have killed them. The entire team!"

"Yes. That quite possibly could have been the outcome. You could've desenigrated each and everyone of them, warped their minds...But you didn't. Because deep down you had a shred of control. Now the goal will be to find it and reverse what you've done. "

Fury pulled together the abandoned files still littering the table, making a neat stack.   
"One lesson I remember learning early in life: when you break something, you gotta fix it." He brought the stack around to where you sat. your eyes widened at the thickness off each folder, entranced as the stack landed with a rough smack beside you. You slid one out from the top, smoothing your hand across the label, reading a name across the front.  
Your eyes flicked up at Fury, standing beside you now.   
"What are these for?" You're eyes widened in understanding, "Oh no! I'm not capable of doing such a job as big as this!"

Fury smirked headed toward the doorway as you protested, resting your head on the cool surface of the table. 

"I don't even know where to start! I mean how do I re-assemble the Avengers if I don't even know how they assembled in the first place?!"

Fury briefly thought about Phil Coulson and the events that transpired to bring these people, these marvelous beings together in the beginning. Exhausted he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You'll have to go back to the root of what made them bond in the first place, that's where I'd start. But that's just a thought."

"But. They don't even know me. I'm a stranger. Not a hero. I'm not even on the same level as they are. "

"I'm not one for pep talks so listen closely because I'm only gonna say this once. You are one of Charles' top students, without the use of your powers. And before this he came to you on more than one occasion with his quarries, he even recomended you for SHIELD before your accident. I believe there is no other fitted for this job. I have faith you won't let us down. "

You sighed heavily drooping   
back into your chair, nudging the first file before you. 

Fury looked back at you once more before departing.   
"And if I were you, I'd get to it before word gets out that the Avengers have been temporarily disbanded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been forty- eight hours and things hadn't been getting any better.  
The first file you had opened was Tony Stark. He has a brilliant mind and if anyone had an idea to reverse the damage you had done, it would be him. At least that's what you were hoping. 

 

"With an attitude like that, I don't know how anyone could work with you Mr. Stark! " huffing you stomped in your heels toward the lab.  
"And God forbid you'd ever keep your hands to yourself for more than five minutes!"  
The door slammed behind you, narrowly missing Tony. 

"Please call me Tony. Or 'babe'...'Hot stuff' works well too. "

"How about 'asshole'?" You blurted out, quickly bringing your hands over your lips. "Oh. I'm. I'm sorry- I hadn't meant to -"

"If you consider that your pet name for me" Tony rested a hand on the table before you both, winking. 

"Oh you're insufferable! How does Dr. Banner put up with you?!"

Tony gave you a moment to regain your composure before pressing on.   
"So him and I were...are   
colleagues? "

You let out a long sigh, looking around the lab.   
"For the lack of better words, Yes."

"Oh God thank you! For a moment I thought you would say.."

"Ugh! Best friends Tony, even which I have no idea how that came to pass! But yes, that's who you share the lab with. You both are ridiculously intelligent people." Your finger grazed over some of the items before you, "The doctor Banners work with gamma rays before and after his accident was intreaguing. And your work-"   
you continued walking about the space, "Making the arc reactor when you were wounded, deciding to work for the 'greater good' and then the big reveal that you were- are Iron Man! Not the best move, I should add but knowing how you like the attention..."

Tony had lingered a step behind you the entire time. Your words made him blush, something that doesn't come easy or happen often.   
"I smell a fan." He whispered, your faces becoming uncomfortably close. You swallowed, smoothing out your skirt,   
"Oh please. It's my job to know these things"

"Funny. The last conversation I remember having with Nick was how I had been passed over for the avengers initiative. " he walked past you, suddenly gaining interest in the pile of objects scattered about the table.

"That's...not what I read" 

"Ok. Not exactly 'passed over' just.. Ok hot stuff, it's not important. What's important is you getting me back to where I supposedly need to be. " he looked at you impatiently. 

"Well now, a lot has happened in the past few years so bare with me." You began flipping through the file in your hand. 

"Oh babe I'm all ears. But first have you see my phone? I haven't been able to contact Pepper."

\--------

Tony wasn't too excited hearing about his supposed split from Pepper. Why did it have to be you to break it to him?  
Sitting in your room, gently banging your head against your computer table, you heard a soft knock from your door. As you approached, glancing though the crack in your door, you rolled your eyes.   
Pulling the door all the way open, you rested your head on the edge of it coming face to face with Steve Rogers. 

"Hi Rogers. Are you ok? Ya need anything?"  
You rubbed your eyes in attempt to wake yourself up. He hasn't been a fan of yours since day one, avoiding any interaction with him, you had hoped to continue to do so until they were all back to normal. 

"Oh. You can call me Steve. I was walking down toward the training area and couldn't help but hear a faint banging from your room. I didn't mean to intrude but I saw you, your door was cracked and... if you don't mind me asking, are you ok?"

Your cheeks flushed thinking to how dumb you probably appeared to someone passing by your door,  
"Uh yeah. It's just. I know I can't say it enough but I'm so sorry for what I've done. "

"Y/n. I think you've reached your quota of apologies for the day. Infact for the upcoming week." He leaned against your door frame becoming perturbed about his behavior.   
After-all, you had been working relentlessly around the clock to fix the memory wipe you did. "I'm sorry I've been so short with you. What's done is done and I appreciate everything you've been doing. If our memories are going to come back, it may just take time, atleast that's what I believed with Bucky."

"How is he doing by the way? "  
You opened your door welcoming him in. He continued talking as he eased himself on your sofa, taking in his surroundings. Your living space was no bigger than his own but yours was still cluttered with unopened boxes. It made him realize this all wasn't just taking a toll on him and the others, it also was wearing you thin. "He's starting to come around from Hydra but like the memories of us, what you've told me, still nothing. I know you've been reading my file, I'm keeping a positive attitude about it. "  
He rested his gaze on you, looking you over. 

You flicked your eyes to the ceiling blowing out a breath,  
"Ofcourse." 

"Well training always makes me feel better. " he leaned over resting his elbows on his knees. "Why don't you come and train with me sometime?"

Oh my god. Train with THE Captain America?! You completely dazed out for a moment before you responded. "Uhh.."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. I would be delighted. I mean cool if we would train together. I mean I'm not super strong or fast... but I can fight. " you beamed, proud of your knowledge and skills you have acquired over the years. 

"Is that so?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I trained in the danger room all the time. " you crossed your arms in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Oh. Not with abilities, like the professor. We only do hand to hand in the training room. "

"Oh yeah, I've never used my powers in combat. " you slouched against the sofa across from Steve, nipping at your lower lip. 

"Really? Why not?. "

"Seriously?" You spat, standing you walked around your space. "So what I did to you all doesn't happen to others." Reaching towards your  
dresser, you compelled a brush to your palm, closing your fingers over the wooden handle. "It's unreliable. "

Steve sighed, not sure if he could encourage you or provide any comfort. He thought it best to not push the subject and do what he does best.  
"Ok. Well. Hand to hand it is. "

\---

You entered the training room closely following behind Steve, feeling the others glare at the two of you. Placing your bag on the bench, you began taping your hands. You kept your eyes low while your mind wandered, hearing whispers echo from the concrete walls. 

'So there's the mighty Captain in the flesh? He looks so entitled.'

'I need her to get her shit together so I can leave this god forsaken place. '

'I wonder how he can function since everything he knows and loves is either gone or dead?'

'What is she doing here?'

Eyes squeezed tight now you fought to keep yourself from getting angry. You diverted your attention to focusing on your breathing. Feeling a hand graze your arm you reached out twisting it behind the assailant. You opened them in surprise, feeling limbs wrap around your neck. Were those legs? You hit the floor hard, laying motionless upon the blue and red pads. A forced breath excaped you as you moved your arms up to lift yourself into the push up position. 

"Natasha Romanoff. Pleasure as always."  
She reluctantly thruster a hand in your direction, you lifted a shaky hand to grab it yanking you up.   
"Don't start something you can't finish." She grumbled. 

"I'm sorry..it's a habit. I zoned out for a moment and I felt an hand nearing me, I didn't know who it was. I-"

 

"It's alright. I didn't know you had any training. Nothing from SHIELD is in your file. "

"Because I didn't train with SHIELD...  
Wait. I have a file?" You gasped, facing Steve then back to Natasha, "You read my file?!"

"Clint and I always need to know who or what we're up against." She looked you over, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Your not up against me or me against you, we are in this together! I'm trying to help you!" looking toward Barton, your shoulders relaxed. "All of you. "

Steve approached hoping Natasha would keep her composure,   
"Ok. Ladies. Let's cool it and get back to training. " he gave Natasha a side glance as she swung around with Clint in tow. 

You fixed your hair watching Natasha and Clint ease back into their original spot. Sam placed his hands on his hips, observing the exchange between you and the two spies. Wanting to get formalities over with, he shook his head approaching you. "I'm Sam Wilson. So, you need any help?"

\---------

You ended up training with all four of the former Avengers. It began with Natasha, at first, she would correct your form from afar, inching  
herself over to you when she felt you were no immediate threat. Steve would assist with your punches, Sam- your stances and Clint with the comic relief, making you laugh and release the tension in the gym. You had throughly enjoyed your time spent, this had given you a genuine look at the different personalities that had made up half the team. 

 

Steve walked you back to your room, more you walked him because he didn't quite remember, and tossed your bag off to the side. Getting ready to shower you frowned thinking about the others. You had a great time this evening, would they remember it when their original memories resurfaced? Would you have to befriend them all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3, let me know what you think in the comments below and as always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi I know you don't know me but I'm y/n y/l/n." You took a seat before the heavily restrained man sliding his thick folder infront of you.   
"You will not remember what I am about to tell you, but trust me it did happen and you were there. There was an accident, a few days ago. I was using my telepathy...."

The man before you tensed under his restraints. You winced quickly trying to steady your heart beat as his own chest rapidly rose and fell. 

You raised your hands in surrender,  
"Its- It's Ok. I'm not going to hurt you."  
Today, dying was not on your agenda. "Days ago I accidentally hit you with my ability, I'm a telepath. Not sure if I said that already...My power was altered in an accident. To make a long story short , while I was showcasing my ability to you and the other Avengers I lost control of my telekinetic power and caused an explosion.. Resulting in the past few years of your memory, for lack of better words, having become temporarily misplaced."

You sighed waiting for the tiniest bit of communication or movement.   
"Do you understand what I'm saying ?"

He eyed you suspiciously as you carefully slid his file closer towards him. His chains clanked against the table watching you when he began skimming over its contents.   
"I'm going to begin visiting you daily in attempt to jog your memory. No tricks, drugs or medications. Just talking. Can you and I do this?"

Squinting his eyes, they flicked from you to the opened file. Thumbing through it you watched his body language as he read each page softy to himself . Tapping your finger on the the edge of the table you looked across to him.  
"You know you and I aren't that much different from one another. "

He licked his lips, Leaning over to get a better look at the pictures of him within the file. A smirk was faint but evident none the less on the right side of his mouth. You could see his white teeth peeking out from the corner. 

"I can guarantee you lady, we've got nothing in common. "

"Is that a so, Dr. Banner?"

\-------------

After spending hours  
With the Doctor and hopefully gaining a smudge of his trust, you crashed on your bed trading one file for another. Feeling slight vibration in your pocket you grunted removing your phone from it. 

' T'Challa has been placed on floor 12 in the tower. Talk to him in a few days. Barnes and Maximoff priorities. -Fury '

You groaned setting out both of the folders before you. You covered your eyes with your right hand whispering to yourself as your hand shifted from either stack. Yes playing Ennie Meanie Minie Moe such a childish game during a serious choice, you could do nothing but laugh at yourself. You heard a slight creak from behind you, standing in your doorway was Steve, holding multiple bags. 

"This wouldn't be so awkward if you ever closed your door all the way." Steve spoke with a chuckle. "I thought you'd be hungry since Fury told me you were with the good doctor most of the day." 

You tried to hold your smile in as you got up to help him to your small, cluttered coffee table. He nodded in thanks as you both sat down. Your stomach growled when you smelled the sweet aroma teasing your tastebuds.   
"Wow. This is really thoughtful of you. Thanks. ."

Steve smiled shyly and he emptied out the contents before you both. 

"Knock knock. I knew I smelled Chinese!" Sam lingered by your door. You stopped meeting Steves eyes, Looking from him toward Sam. 

"Mind if he joins? I'm sure we can share?"you ask lifting an eyebrow to Steve as you motioned for Sam to enter. 

"Make room for a fourth and I bought a peace offering for my dear angel."  
Tony raised his hands holding two bottles, standing cross-legged leaning against your door frame. 

"A party it is!" You clapped your hands together unable to prevent the wide grin lighting up your face. 

\------

The four of you sat, becoming more comfortable around each other as you ate. Whatever negativity that had once been was now dissipated, leaving what you thought stronger bonds in its wake. Soon laughs erupted from your room, along with a wonton or two being thrown about. 

"IM TELLING YOU I HAVE KISSED A GIRL SINCE I'VE BEEN UNTHAWED!" Steve wailed,   
flicking a sauce packet at Sams head. You fell from the sofa holding your sides with laughter. 

"Steve. Calm down. It's ok. No judgement here!" You rubbed the tears from under your eyes, continuing to snicker. 

"Not me Steve. Plenty of judgement. Twenty four seven judgement!"

"I second that!" Tony raised his glass from his seat against the sofa, leaning over to do a quick high five with Sam. 

Your phone went off silencing your joy. Everyone's eyes land on you. Swallowing, you stand quickly heading for your phone. The three men noticed the change in you, speaking in hushed tones . 

"Yes director? Well, I- no I- I have it under control, I will- yes. I understand. Ofcourse. Absolutely. "  
You hung up taking a deep breath, you looked out toward the three men straightening your clothes.   
"Sorry gentlemen. I must excuse  
myself. "

"Was that Fury? What do you need to do?"

"I need to go meet with Wanda Maximoff, I was suppose to do it earlier but Steve came by and... I got distracted. It can't, it won't happen again. I have a job here, a goal I can't achieve it if I'm slacking   
about. "

You shuffled towards your closet, grabbing a few random objects from around your living space. 

"Y/n. You're doing a great job, ok? We'll come around. "

"Yeah, worse comes to worse we'll all just have to learn to work as a team again. No harm no foul. "

Hanging your head, you leaned over your dresser.   
"Geez, you guys can't obviously  
believe that. Fury is counting on me. Me. I broke you all. I broke earths mightiest heroes! I'm responsible for that and here I am doing what? Messing around with people who in a week, month or year will go back to not knowing I ever existed."

Sam stood followed by Steve.   
"Is this what you're all worked up about? We're in this together. "

"Whenever your memories comeback who's to say you'll remember me? Any of you?"

Steve and Sam glanced at one another avoiding your gaze.

Tony approached you, grabbing your attention.   
"I'll work with you ok? Two minds are better then one, there's no reason we won't be able to keep the new ones if the old ones resurface. "

You shook your head, cutting through the three men, grabbing the door behind you.  
"Please just...lock up when you leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been inconsistent with my posts. I've been trying to post once a week, and keep dragging my feet.   
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. This is what happens when I'm working on multiple things!

"Miss Maximoff. I can't help you if you don't speak English. I know how this looks. Your restrained and your powers suppressed. This is only a precautionary measure so you don't kill me."

Your heartbeat thumped in your ears, watching her murmur in her native tongue.   
'Think. Ok. Talking won't obviously work with her.'

You sat loosening your suit collar, spreading your hands across the table infront of you. Wanna glares back with red eyes with her lip turned up in a snarl. You concentrated hard, feeling beads of pursperation form on your brow.   
'I will not harm you' you said over and over until you felt a faint response.

'If that is true, release me.'

You eyes shot open looking over at her. She had calmed a bit, she was more intreauged at your display of power. Her eyes wandered over you, making you gulp wondering where to go from here. 

'Are you just a telepath-'

"I was. Nothing like you. I barely could read playing cards as cheap tricks. Never the less, I had always fallen in with a crowd of a different sort, finding myself living out my high school years at a school for people like us."

'Oh there's no one like me'  
Her smudged painted lips curled into a devilish grin. 

"It wasn't until I was in chemistry class during an experiment, where my powers were altered, my existing mutation-. "

'You don't look any different than any other entitled SHIELD officer here.'

'I can assure you, If you cooperate with me, I could show you there indeed are people like you. ' you mentally spoke, you cleared your throat closing the file between the two of you, resting your clasped hands on top of it.   
"Also I'm not an agent but most of these so called entitled officers are your friends, wether you remember them... or not."

Wanda sat up, scooting closer to the edge of her seat, looking around.  
"Did you know my brother, Pietro?" Wanda picked at the arm wrists she was strapped to, "What happened to him, I could have prevented it from..."

You sighed, this was what you had been dreading.   
"I never had the pleasure of meeting Pietro, from what I've read about him- reckless, quick to act and a trouble maker- my type of guy."

Wandas frown eased into a soft smile as you spoke fondly about her deceased twin. Everything you said was true, you had wished you had come to the Avengers sooner so you would have met the charming speedster. 

"If you blame yourself for what happened to him, you'll go down a road you'll never return from. Pietro sacrificed himself for someone he did not only see as a teammate but a loyal friend as well."

"You give him more credit-"

"I don't have to have had personally known him to know- if Pietro Maximoff knew the same outcome , I bet he wouldn't have hesitated doing it all over again. And telling from your expression, I am correct."

"Wow....He would have liked you."

"Like I said, Shame I never had the pleasure."

Your phone vibrated softly against the metal table. "Apologies" you whisper lifting It to face you. Swiping the screen, Wanda reads your expression, tilting her head toward the entrance of the small room. You look toward her, your body frozen, unprepared for this type of situation Fury was throwing you into. Yours and Wandas faces snapped upward as silently yellow and orange lights began flashing above the doorway. 

You turned around to Wanda, leaning back till you felt the cool metal of the chair touch your shoulder blades.   
You weren't a SHIELD agent, hell, you never even made x-men. unprepared, untrained and scared shitless, your heart thumped against your ribcage moving to stand on shaky legs. What help did Fury expect you to provide? 

Wandas cuffed hands clutched yours, her eyes bright against her fair skin as you looked down at her still seated form. You could barely register her voice over the sounds of agents feet thumping down the halls.

 

"Y/n, they'll need us, he's free."

\---------

You're still unsure why you trusted Wanda, enough to free her of her bindings and follow you down the hall toward James Barnes holding cell.   
Taking off in a run, as able as humanly possible, clashing into agents running the opposite direction, you both quickly met up with Director Fury and Maria Hill. 

"Miss Maximoff? Miss Y/l/n, Care to explain?"

"Sir, she put up a convincing and valid point, that we would both be needed to help Barnes."

"Is that so? How are you so sure she's not pullin' a fast one on you?"

Well director, looking around at the scene before me tells me otherwise."

"Please enlighten me on what that "your help" would entail? Because I've got a whole lotta tranquilizers that make me think otherwise."

"Maybe I can get close enough, distract him while Wanda calms him down enough to subdue him."

Maria paused catching her breath, "Weren't we trying to keep her out of this so she appeared as a friendly?" She whispered to Fury.

"I'm standing right here. If you have anything to say- say it to me. I'm here to help."

Maria told her eyes, leaning towards  
you.   
"If he believes you to be officiated with anyone that comes to him posing as a threat, we'll lose our window of opportunity to bring him back to us. " Maria looked to Fury, he pressed two fingers to his comm.

"Send Rogers up, maybe this can still work. "

\-------------

You removed your jacket, rubbing a hand over your face, pacing back and forth watching the wall of monitors before you. Maria placed her hands on your shoulders forcing you into a chair.   
"I can't concentrate if your pacing, we're only getting one shot at this."

You reluctantly sat, scanning every monitor until you found them, Steve and Wanda, inching their way toward a terrified and very hostile James Barnes. 

You turned up the volume watching Steve like a hawk, engage James in a conversation  
"Hey Buck. Do you remember me?"  
Steve kept his hands up, hoping this would make Bucky thinking of him less as a threat. 

"What do you want? Where am I?"  
Bucky grumbled, he looked like a frightened animal. His long hair stuck to his face, damp with sweat, his chest heaved while his metal fist stayed clenched, ready to strike at a moments notice. 

"We are inside a government building, SHIELD. You're safe here, we are safe."

"I'm on a mission. I must go...I don't belong here."

"Bucky listen. There's no mission. Like I said you're safe."

"That's what you want me to think. This is a test. You're attempt to see me fail is futile. My loyalty to..."

 

"Hydra? ." 

You sighed, standing, grasping the door sprinting to Steves location, hearing Maria's shrill voice linger behind you.

\--------------

"What are you playing at?" Bucky sounded threatening now. Steve was quickly regretting being dressed as a civilian, noticing Bucky beginning to tense up. You burst through the door, gaining the attention of both soldiers. Wanda stared daggers at you letting a slow breath out. 

'What are you doing?! Get out!' Wanda nodded eyeing the door you had dramatically pushed through seconds ago. 

Steve stuttered being surprised by your entrance," Y/n?? Bucky, This is-"

"I know who she is." Buckys breath caught on his throat, as a feeling of recognition slapped him in the face.   
"Hey I know you. Where do I know you from?" He tilted his head taking in your physique.   
"How do I know you?"  
He walked quickly toward you, grabbing your forearm.   
"ANSWER ME!" Bucky spun you around withdrawing your weapon from your pocket, pointing it a Steve. 

You held both hands up, facing Steve. "First Mr. Barns I'm going to need you to gently place my taser down."

"Is that right? You're in no position to tell anyone anything now, What are you to me?"

What are you? You couldn't remember speaking with him at all. Most of your interaction before the explosion was with Bruce and Tony. Bucky pressed the taser into your neck, he definitely has a bigger vocabulary than he did when he came to live permanently in the tower, this gave you a bit of a timeline to work with. 

Bucky becoming impatient, yanked your head back towards him,  
"Hey- snap out of it. This won't kill you but it'll hurt like hell.. Tell. Me."

"There was an accident.. days ago, you were there along with Steve and that's Wanda over there, a few others as well, I was, displaying my... Ability to you and the others. I lost control, hence why you're here. You haven't been acting like yourself. "

Buckys arm made its way to his side listening to you speak. 

"What's your ability? you a freak?"

"Well no...I'd like to think I'm not. Just different. Like you."

Bucky eyed his metal arm hanging loosely across your chest.   
"What's is your ability?"

"I can blow up things occasionally."

Well that wasn't a lie. 

"And some mind reading, though I'm not good at it. That's it. Can I ask a question? A while back you were at the Smithsonian here, what did you see?"

"I go to read the display on Steve Rogers and his best friend James Buchanan Barnes."

"You know that's...you, right."

"Yes, Ofcourse I know it's me. you think I'm fucking stupid?"

Oh my, you're going to die. 

"No no. I just want to make sure we're on the same page is all. And you went looking for a man-"  
His fingers still clenching your hair, tightened above you. " you'd often see in your dreams right? You were seeing Steve, how he was and how he is before you. His mothered name was-"

"Sarah."

"Correct. He's the same man just -"

"bigger. ,"

"Yes."

Bucky let you slip a bit out of his grasp, now holding your arm, giving you a bit of wiggle room. 

"That still doesn't explain who you are. You could have been sent by them to bring me back. -"

Fuck. Fuck!

"I'm not going back!" His metal fingers dug into your flesh.

Steve took this opportunity to intervene by resting a hand on Bucky. 

"Listen. She's not here to hurt you. Only to help. She's trying to do her job, To make things right. "

"Steve. How do I know your real?"

"Buck I'm not going anywhere."

\------------

You flopped into a metal chair letting a nurse look over you.   
"I only met you days ago. I'm not sure why you remember me. Is there anything that stands out that you remember?"

Bucky blew out a soft breath, sitting beside Steve, who's yet to let his guard down. Bucky was his friend, his pal but when he had a hold of you something began changing in Steve and he could  
Only thing about keeping you safe. 

"Um. You're in a large room. You're wearing a black uniform, there's people. Too many, they want you to do something but you can't. Then I remember a guy with wings..."

"Wait. Sam wasn't wearing his uniform at the time of the accident was he?"

"I don't think so. I believe everyone was wearing regular clothes."

"he might have his repressed winter soldier memories start to resurface as well."

"Hmm. How come he's the first one to recognize me and no one  
Else has?"

"My guess is from his memories being wiped as often as it was, without The process being done in so long it's easier for the memories to resurface. Maybe because of the super soldier serum?" Maria stopped half way, handing you your taser.   
"True but wouldn't Rogers remember you too?" 

Fury put his hands in his pockets mulling the whole situation.   
"Like I said. Who know how fucked up his memory is. Glad you only zapped him back a few years or we'd have a real interesting time explaining all this. "

"Ok. I'm right here. "

You made a slight wave in his direction,  
"Sorry. Again I- I'm glad you're sort of back mr. Barnes. "

"Please, call me Bucky. "

\--------

Applying ice to your bruises against your chest, looking over yourself the bathroom mirror.  
"Well, that wasn't so bad-"

"You're right, it could have been worse. Much, Much worse. "

Scrunching your face, following the familiar voice out of the bathroom to your sofa.   
"Miss Natasha Romanoff."

"Starks right, you are so formal. Is this because of me throwing you down on the mats?"  
She moved slightly repositioning her seat on the sofa, making you flinch. 

"At ease, soldier."

You took a seat opposite of her,  
"I'm not a soldier. If you've truly read anything about me, you'd know this. What are you doing here?"

 

"What do we need to do so Clint and I can be free of this glorified prison. "

"You mean the tower? I-I don't know. I assume once you all are stable Fury will permit you and Clint to wander about the grounds. "

"No I mean leave. "

"Leave? This is your home. For all of you. You are part of the avengers. "

"Well aren't you too?"

"No."

"Hmm. "

"What?"

"If you worked on your powers. I'm sure we really could have used someone like you on the team. "

\--------

"Excuse me Your majesty, "

"Please you can refrain from the formalities, my mind is still-"

"Spinning?"

"Comprehending what information I've been given.."

"I know..and if it means anything, I'm So sorry-"

"Save your apologies, they will not being my father back."

"Look. "  
You took a seat across from him, T'Challa looked you over, wetting his lips as you clasped your hands infront of yourself.   
"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"I don't just mean with your father, everything?"

"I've been told a few facts. Though I'd like to hear it first hand from you."  
He laid back crossing his arms against his chest,  
"We'll miss Y/L/n, care to enlighten me?"

\------------

Fury knocked on your door waking you from a blissful slumber. Stumbling across the scattered files you made your way to the door. 

"Good morning Y/n, I can see you've must have been deep in figuring out a way to gather our confused heroes today for training."

"Umm. What now?"

"You know, getting them back on their feet to work as a team?"

"Oh. That. I mean it's so soon. Maybe another week.." you spoke under  
Your breath," or millennium. "

"You mistake me for someone who has a sense of humor and time to waste."

"But. I there are others more qualified than me"

"Yea maybe there is, but I don't need them. I need you. "

"Director, how can I alone-"

"Oh you won't be doing this alone. "

"Fury turned looking behind him revealing Steve in the doorway. "

"So the director tells me we have a team to get back in shape."

You blankly stared at him, you leaned heavily on your door  
"Oh. Ok. Yeah. Uh just let me get dressed. "

Steve flashed a smile your way before nodding to Fury and walking down the hall. Fury leaned in grabbing your door knob.   
"And by getting dressed you mean taking a shower? Also pull that   
post-it off your forehead."

You reached up slowly plucking the note from your head, glancing over it, mortified. 

"'Steve Rogers Property'?"

"There's no guessing to WHOS file made you pass out lastnight. Can't blame you, that thing would bored a coma patient. Get some coffee in you and get down to the training room. "

"Director-"

"Save it. That's an order. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how does it sound? Let me know what you think in the comment section below and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip----

“Listen, I didn’t plan to be so amazing, it just sort of happened”  
Dawning his classic iron man suit, Tony landed a few feet beside you, making your hair blow. 

 

Head down, you put a hand to your brow. Shaking your head in disappointment you were afraid to look at the scorch marks leading back for miles. You, Agent Hill and Fury had been working with Steve and the others for months and they were no closer to becoming a team then they had been when the accident occurred.  
Not to mention, your move into the avengers tower, a milestone in your life, that was suppose to be a happy thing became a regret after the first week of training.  
Now, out in the field with the others, facing real threats, the hope of reuniting the team was slowly became a goal that would never be reached. 

"I don't know what it is about you, over confident or suicidal." You spoke into your headpiece taking a breath, yanking it from your ear you followed behind him. 

"Isn't it a safe assumption that it can be both?"

\------------

Steve yanked off his mask, headed for Tony,  
"Why are you so stubborn? I've been put in charge, and I feel that it's best-"

"Best for everyone if you and your Freedom getup rule the roost? Is that it?!" Tony stopped abruptly, coming face to face with Steve. He huffed looking around the conference room.  
"Oh I get it. The silent treatment now, Spangles? How old are we? Better yet, how old are you?"

"Really Tony?"

"Almost pushing a hundred, right?"

Sam rubbed some sweat from his brow removing his pack,  
"Come on guys knock it off."

"I maybe old but I can beat you any day of the week, Stark."

Natasha took a seat, resting her heels on the ends of the table,  
"Boys, nows not the time to whip them out, there's a lady present."

T'Challa laid his mask beside Natasha, gripping the seat in front of him,  
"This behavior is inexcusable!" He fumed.

"Oh go back to your litter box!"!Tony retorted over Steves shoulder. "Acording to y/n you weren't even one of the original Jackson five here so-"

"Why must you all act like a bunch of children?!" You muttered dragging your feet forward the commotion. 

"Y/n y/l/n!" Fury called after you, "I suggest you get your team under control!"

You froze, unable to hide the fear displayed on your face,  
"My team?!"

Steve and Tony poked their heads back the hall,  
"HER team?!" They repeated in unison. 

You walked back to Fury at your wits end, "“They're all wanting me to do something big, something important!"

"Then show them."

"I don't feel like being here right now director. Believe me, I would if I knew how!"

"Honestly I couldn’t give a damn if you want to be here or not. There are people counting on you. Don’t let them down!”

Clint slid his bow across the table,  
"This isn't working! If we would've been up against some heavy hitters, we wouldn't of stood a chance." He took a seat beside Natasha,  
"I dunno about you Nat but I'm not ready to die for any of these wanna bes."

You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks rounder the corner entering the small enclosed space,  
"Come on! We can do this."

"Stop kidding yourself y/n! Look around you, do we look like this is going to work?! You can't take a bunch of leaders and turn them into followers! We're not sheep!"

"Have faith Tony, you all are improving. We are improving!" You spoke turning towards the others. I

You can't believe that-"

"I do Tony. Absolutely, we just have to practice more and-"

"No it's not that, y/n."

"Then what, huh? Tell me, Steve? Tony?"

Tony slammed his ironed fist against the door making you jump.  
"WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU HAD HAD CONTROL OF YOURSELF IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The silence was stifling as the others shifted their glare to you. 

“Never stop being who you are. Because who you are Tony, deep inside, is a massive dick, and that’s never going to change, so don’t try to trick people into thinking that it will."  
You swallowed thickly holding a soft choking noise attempting to squeak past your lips. 

Well, he wasn't wrong. 

"Do you think I wanted to come here? I had no other choice! And I'm sorry, I'm doing my best here!" Without a response, you turned from the others,  
"Forget it. I told Fury this wouldn't work. At least we can agree on that."

You past through the others, pausing at a figure blocking the doorway. 

"Move."

"Come on doll, you don't actually mean that right?" Tilting your head up you came face to face with Bucky,

"What happened to that spark I saw in you that day you came here?"

His question threw you for a loop, "You remember that?"

" 'Course I do, Stevie couldn't stop talkin about you that day, I had to come to see what the fuss was all about. I remember bits and pieces, you were overly nervous. I was up against the viewing room wall, watching you intently stare at the front bumper of that piece of garbage Stark called a car."

You smirked hearing Tony's mouth drop behind you. 

"You had potential then..."

" Thanks for the awkward pep talk Barnes but I think I've had enough for today. So, move or you will be moved." You gave him a steel glare.

Knowing full well he could take you down before you took your next breath- he eyed Steve. Putting his hands up in surrender, Bucky moved to the side when you paused to face everyone.  
"You know, I was estatic when I was informed I would be heading to the Avenger tower and meeting all of you. You all have no idea the impact the Avengers have had on the world. People look up to you, love you, want to be you. Hell, children dress up like the Avengers for Halloween even! You all are not only heroes but have come so far. Becoming role models over the years and have saved more lives and stopped more threats than I could ever hope to accomplish in my life time. . And that's what upsets me the most, that I've taken that away from the world. For this, I'm truly sorry."  
You swiftly made your way to your room before the tears began to fall. 

Natasha walked up behind Tony elbowing him in the ribs, he rolled his eyes,  
"Hey ok! Maybe I was a little harsh."

"A little?"

Sam rested a hand on Tony's shoulder,  
"We all have at one time or another thought it, you're just the dumbass that said it." 

"Great now I'm the bad guy."

Steve took in the people before him. In the short time he's known you, you've managed to bring them closer than he ever thought he could. Yes you all had become friends and have begun depending on one another within the confines of the tower but not working together- as a team.  
"Look. Perhaps we can put our issues on hold for a minute and let y/n do her thing. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh..she could mind wipe us all again?" Clint responded, looking at the others. 

Steve crossed his arms,  
"On second thought, I mean I'm just saying, let's see what working together gets us alright?"

 

"Why would we work with you?"

"Come on Romanoff, when you and Clint can't sleep who do you chat with?" 

"And tony,"

"Hey, her lolly gagging about the lab-"

"She may not be on your level but she always happens to inspire you when she's around, am I right?"

Tony grunted rolling his eyes. Steve walked around the table,  
"Sam, she helps you with your war vets, T'Challa- can't believe I'm saying this- but she polishes your... claws..."

Sam frowned, "Wow? Really?"

"What can I say it takes patience and precision. Where I'm from it's a great honor to be given such a task." The king spoke clearly proud. 

"I' m not ashamed to admit, without her Buck and I, the nightmares- we have to try."

"We have-"

"No we haven't. We've been half assing it."

"Woah, Steve-"

Bucky, who had been lingering outside the door, decided to intervene, "Think of it this way- the faster you cooperate, the closer you get to getting out of here."

"What happens if it doesn't work? I mean, working as a team?"

"You heard y/n, it's gotta."

\-----

You flipped through your phone fondly looking over photos of your friends. Not friends, your assigned mess you were suppose to be cleaning up.  
You tossed it onto your bed stretching across your sofa when you heard your door creek,  
"Steve I swear.."

"Um, sorry I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well as you can see, I'm busy at the moment."

His eyes scanned your room, resting on your box of tissues,  
"Y/n.."

"Steve.."

 

"Please, can I come all the way in?"

"Might as well." You groaned, holding an arm over your eyes. 

Steve walked over, squating beside your bed. He felt twinge of pain noticing your puffy, red rimmed eyes. "Y/n, the team and I-"

"Ooh. Now you're a team?Glad to hear it." You sat up giving him your full attention.

Hey, can’t blame me for trying” 

"I can and will."

"Please don't do this.."

"What?" You snapped, swinging your feet to the floor. 

"Can we pretend I haven’t changed? I want to be who you remember."  
Steve placed a hand upon your knee and quickly moved it, "Don't act this way- like you don't care."

"I care too much. That's the problem." You eyed him as he stood, "no. That's why you're my best girl."

"Umm what does that mean, 'your best girl' ?" You stood face to face. 

Steve swallowed hard gazing at your face, "uhhh...it's like...your my best friend,"

"So I'm on like, 'best--friend- Bucky level'?" You lifted an eyebrow catching his gaze, "Wow! What have I done to deserve such an honor?" You asked in a mock tone.

"You're right and with some convincing I think, if you'll have us, we can become the Avengers you remember." 

You rubbed the back of your neck as he continued, "Face it, our old memories are gone. We need to make new ones, with some more training- I think we'll be ready."

"Are you sure about this Steve?"

He headed for the door and grabbed your jacket, flashing you a toothy grin, "There's only one way to find out."

"Alright Captain, whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

You sat up abruptly, in response to the alarming knock on your apartment door. You yawned, blindly searching for your phone. 

"What the hell," you croaked, feeling how dry your mouth was. 

"Rise and shine y/n!" Steve beamed standing against your front door. 

You panicked, smoothing your unruly hair, and rubbing your face trying to get rid of any drool from your restless slumber. "Steve!"  
Your voice came out more high pitch than intended. 

"Y/n, I knocked this time."

"I know. I was still asleep though. "

"Sorry I'm just overly excited,"

You smirked, no matter how many times you reminded him about your door, you melted every time you saw that super hero smile.   
"Ok, so what is it?" You questioned, pulling your covers up around yourself. 

Steve sat in the nearest chair feeling like he had just barged into your private space. His conference was quickly fleeing as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Why had he let Bucky talk him into this?

"There's a new exhibit at the history museum and me and Bucky are going and I, I mean he- we. We decided it would be a good idea to see if you're interested in coming along with us?"  
Steve unknowingly held his breath, waiting for your reply. 

"Well, I think that can be arranged." You hide a smile watching Steve beaming, his cheeks beginning to flush. 

\------------

"So I didn't know this was going to be a family affair?" You hesitated flicking your eyes to the crowd behind you. 

Steve huffed, turning to face, Bucky behind him.   
"Hey what's the deal?"

Bucky looked around, whispering "Don't look at me. Natasha does whatever Natasha wants. There's no stopping her."

"Damn right," she smirked, dragging Clint behind her. She whispered to Bucky, "Sadly I couldn't talk Wanda and T'Challa into coming. Something about, it's like watching a train wreck in slow motion?"

Steve sighed rolling his eyes. 

"It's so cool, like the Avengers living a normal life. A fans dream!" You dramatically bat your eyes, unaware of the conversation the others were having. Bucky nudged you toward the entrance of the museum away from the others. 

Sam followed behind Clint, "she's aw starry eyed man. It's cute. "

Nat leaned in to Steve, "please cap do you think I would miss this!? You'll never tell Y/n how you feel."

"Yeah," Clint joined in, resting an arm on her shoulder, "We've actually got a bet going on with the others to see how bad you'll choke up this time. "

"Ha. Ok. Funny. " 

"What time is this now Nat? I've lost count. "

"Well there was movie night- you dropped the container of popcorn on her-" 

"I tripped. " he whispered, following behind Bucky pushing you towards the exhibit. 

"On what?! Your body literally went vertical for a minute. I've never seen something so magical." Clint snorted.

"Aw geez, there was butter everywhere." Steve shook his head thinking back.

"Tell me about it, I ended up helping her wash with dawn soap to get all the butter goodness out of her hair. It was like washing one of those animals that were in an oil spill." Natasha giggled popping her chewing gum. 

"She was so shiny" Clint snickered. 

"And made me crave popcorn for a good week" Sam chimed, getting an glare from Steve. 

"Ok. Then there was when she got caught in the rain," Natasha pointed.

"I didn't see her on the side of the building-"

"You splashed her Steve!" 

"I was running late!" He he threw up his hands earning looks from passerbys and a hush from Nat.   
He leaned in whispering as you walked away from Bucky getting a map. 

Clint paused, watching you interact with the person at the information desk, "She looked like a wet homeless dog." 

"Why was she outside in the first place!?"

"She was taking a walk and got stuck outside when it began pouring. God for bid people actually walk now a days Steve." 

"Oh and my favorite, drunken hide and seek last week."

"Ok. Sam. no."

"You mean Sam, yes-" he smiled, the others circling around like gossiping school girls. 

"Spill!"

"So Y/n was hiding in the restroom-" 

"God Sam!" Steve propped up a hand over his mouth, feeling heat creeping up his neck. 

"-behind the shower curtain and Steve, let it be known, I purposely left that wide open for you by the way-"

"Tony's version of Hide and seek is not the time to say 'hey, y/n I like you and will you go out on a proper date with just me without this rag tag group.?' "

"Man I can't wait for you get rid of all of your old people lingo. "

"Hey what's wrong with the way I speak?"

"Nothing grandpa." Clint, turned nodding to the others as you made your way back towards them. 

"Hey now, No name calling!" You spoke approaching the group. "I thought you all would play nice in public? Now, where's this exhibit?"

\-----

The following weeks you saw an apparent change in your fellow teammates. They were actually being.. civil and avoiding conflicts with one another. At first you thought you were dreaming; Natasha and Clint no longer wore sour expressions and a few nights you could see a smile attempting to spring free from their lips.   
Tony hasn't given up all his complaining but did make one hell of an effort to shut up before things became too heated between him and others. And often talking science and metal density variations with T'Challa. Bruce was coming out of his shell, Wanda was assisting you in using your powers on the battlefield. Sam and Bucky still had an issue or two often settling only when Steve was around, who mostly spent more time with you also. There was no denying you were beginning to have feelings for the Captain, no matter how much you tried to talk your way out of it.  
Everyone was coming together how you had imagined they had before. With time everyone unfortunately had to abandon the hope of their old memories coming back and decided to make new ones. Before you knew it, you all were practically one big family. 

"Ok everyone listen up!"   
Fury walked into Tony's lab abruptly, distracting you and the others from huddling around Bruce's latest experiment. "We've gotten word of a Hydra facility setting up shop in- what the hell are you all doing?" Fury question, while looked at you all dressed in sweats and sweatpants surrounding a miniature table. 

"Hey boss," Natasha spoke plainly, flipping through a magazine, resting her feet on Buckys lap.

Clint cleared his throat, dropping his cube of dry ice from his tongs, "Aw damn it, so close!"

"But sorry, no pie for you my friend!" T'Challa gloated, elbowing you accidentally, making you drop your cube, "Hey, HEY! NOT FAIR!" You shrieked, jumping from your spot on the sofa you and Tony had moved in from the common room. (Tony said he needed to be working in comfort. Also so no one would sit in his "thinking" chair) 

"And then there where two." Steve grinned, kicking back a swig of his beer. 

"I asked...what. The. hell. are you all-"

"Hey Nick, calm down. Just a little science experiment, no harm no foul." Tony rounded him, tossing a pair of safety goggles into Wanda's lap, "Just some friendly competition amongst friends." He sat beside her, winking. 

"While you all have been playing with Banners chemistry set, we've gotten wind of some Hydra officiants hiding out in the city."

"For future reference, it's not a chemistry set," Bruce mumbled, tightening his grasp on his tongs, "It's a highly advanced chemical component I -"

"Don't care!" Fury interrupted, "You all have got 15 to be ready and prepped for this mission."

Laying out a collective sigh, Bruce's grip tightened on his tongs causing them to snap. 

"I win!", chanting Sam, "And the crowd goes wild!"

"I'm working with children!" Fury groaned, exiting the Lab. Steve yanked a magazine from Wanda's hands, "Alright playtimes over. You heard him." Steve made a bee line for Bucky as everyone began to scatter. "Hydra, Buck! We've been waiting for this right? An actual challenge!" 

"Speak for yourself Steve. I'm perfectly fine keeping my distance. "

"So you'd rather fight gods and aliens than mankind?" 

"Yeah, because at the end of a day it's man. The most dangerous predator on earth,-" 

"Man you've really have got to stop watching the discovery channel with Y/n."

"It's educational!" You yelled over your shoulder cleaning up the rest of the mess abandoned on the table. 

"What? There's good information on-"

"This is our job now, and you have to admit we've all improved." Steve spoke to the rest, "It's no longer a competition, everyone has their roll- their place. And we owe this all to   
y/n."

You stood straight, facing Steve, smiling at you. Not a smirk or grin, a big beautiful smile. Your cheeks became heated with you becoming the center of attention now.   
"Ha. You're a laugh Rogers. It's you all that have come together, nothing to do with me. "

Steves expression dropped. "What are you talking about. This is you, you believed in me- us. And... if you didn't push us so hard, well...we-"

Tony, placed his had on his hips shaking his head,   
"What lover boy is trying to say is, I was wrong we all were. Ya know, never officially apologized for what I said a while back and -"

"Oh not you too. I thought Tony Stark didn't have a soft spot?" You lifted an eyebrow, what had gotten into them?

"Ok. Ok. I wouldn't go that far, maybe a certain appreciation for you and what you've done. What you've taught us and the importance of what we stood for and now stand for once again." 

"Aww Tony!" Natasha cooed, biting her lip. "So the Tin man does have a heart after all." Sam grinned, making a slight punching move into Tony's arm.  
"Now don't go getting all misty eyed on me ladies, we have a mission.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, this is no regular in and out job." Fury started in. Pushing his long trench coat back, he rested his hands on his hips. "This is Hydra, everything you've done before now was child's play. At least that you remember."

You looked around locking eyes with Natasha, who sends you a wink. 

"So This means nothing fancy." Fury pointed a slim finger, skimming across the others. "Barton, T'Challa and Y/l/n, perimeter. Wilson, Stark and Maximoff- inside defense. I need you to prevent any outgoing calls, codes, smoke signals to any type of back up they will certainly be calling for. Rogers and Barnes - clear the way for Romanoff to grab what info she can. Banner-"

"Grounded, unless there's a code green. Got it chief." Bruce spoke saluting Fury. 

"Exactly. Which shouldn't be a problem. Now ladies and gentlemen, hoping everything goes to plan, this should be a walk in the park."

\-------

"Fury- is it just me or are there's a lot more soldiers than we were anticipating?" Agent Hill nods bringing Furys attention to her monitor, scanning the marked heat signatures. "This is definitely not a walk in the park, Nick." She shook her head, pressing a few buttons. 

"I agree." Steve chimes in, over the comms. 

Fury chewed the inside of his cheek,  
"Rogers, isn't one of your mottos; 'always be ready for anything?'"  
thinking that maybe they would be in over their heads on this one. 

"No. I'm pretty sure it's 'fight me', but that's a good one too." Natasha breathed out, "It has its own patriotic feel to it." She hit a few foes with her batons, smacking her chewing gum. 

"Now's not the time for jokes, people. Focus." Steve tossed out his shield again, bowling over a dozen men barreling down a hall towards him and Bucky. 

"What are we here for again?" Bucky questioned, running past Natasha to cover her through the next hall. 

"Not completely sure, but it's got to be something important. "

"Well duh, geez Steve, did you come up with that all on your own?"

"Shut up, jerk."

Natasha's brow furrowed, "He's right. What could be important in a brand new building? Nothing looks touched. Like... it's a display.. "  
She swiped a gloved finger against a nearby table top, rubbing them together she brings them to her face, "Or a decoy..."

\-------

Listening to the others, their voices fading in and out of the comms, you kept a sharp eye over the sudden flood of manpower your way. What was so important at this location? Yes you've been accompanying the Avengers for some time yet something was different. You had never witnessed such a mass of people and it felt like they were purposefully coming for you. Your chest heaved, fighting to keep your paranoia at bay, you engaged in hand to hand with two burley men. 

Where you ready? A better question, were they up to the challenge? Instead of building up this team had you softened them, made them weak? Your thoughts were unfocused as you attempt to reel in your power to do your bidding through an oncoming crowd of soldiers. 

"Something important ..."  
Your comm screeched making you flinch. Thinking you'd work more effectively, you tugged at your ear piece, causing it to fall out. Feeling it rub against the collar of your uniform, you diverted your attention to using fallen debris as weapons. 

So many..

You were at a stand still when an arrow sliced through the air on your right. 

"Barton?!" You yell, looking through the trees, you spot his arrows latched on his back. 

He spun quickly releasing multiple arrows at once.   
"Hey, wake up Y/n, didn't you hear? It's a walk in the park." Clint breathed. Hearing no response from you he searched, spotting you repel a group over the tree tops. His eyes fell to the earpiece swinging against your neck. 

Shit. 

"We can do this!" Tony yelled, his voice coming out more robotic than man. You spotted him flying over a tree yards ahead of you. Why would he give away his position?

"There's so many." You responded, you're voice faint on your distant comm. 

"Don't zone out on me ok," Barton hollers.  
Slowly you made your way toward one another, spotting Tony's blasts not far from your location. 

"I need you with me alright?   
\- t' Challa is on the other side so you're all I've got out here. " Barton released another arrow, as you both stood back to back. 

"Well thanks, I guess that's reassuring."

"I'll keep hitting high while you stay low, and watch that crap you're throwing around."

"Ok. Got it." You ran headed for the side of the building. You pushed yourself through the armed men, only slowing when something scratches your side, shifting your attention. You swiped a hand against your ribs, feeling warm liquid seep out making you gag.   
'It's just a cut. Just a cut. No reason to be screamish.' you thought. You shook your head, feeling your face flush.

"It shouldn't be too long now." A dark figure spoke up from behind.   
You turned quickly becoming surrounded once again by Hydra agents. 

A dark haired man appeared from the shadows. His steel cut jaw coated in stubble with brown eyes stared back at you wearing a mischievous grin.

\--------

Natasha slid through the vault door, looking over her surroundings. Didn't seem to be anything different that a regular computer lab. Ignoring the bickering between Steve and Bucky, she worked her magic downloading every encrypted file she found. 

"Hey. I'm not the one fawning all over y/n all the time, it's sickening" Natasha heard Bucky groan, as she moved the computer mouse watching each file disappear from the monitor. 

Steve shook his head, looking everywhere but Buckys face. He was right. The sooner he came clean to you about how he felt the better it would be, for everyone. 

"About finished Romanoff?" He question after a breath, clearly annoyed. 

The last file label caught her off guard.   
"Boys," she whispered, feeling a bit weak in the knees, she hadn't expected to come across what came next. 

"What. I mean. I like her, alright. Is that what you want to hear Buck?! Geez! It's like I'm sixteen all over again and you're-"

"Boys.." Natasha spoke reading the monitor, her eyes widened as images began flashing all over the screen taking up ever inch of the monitor. She backed up, grabbing the door shutting it behind her. 

Bucky stood, relaxing his stance,  
"All I'm saying is, if you don't hurt up I might have to use the Barnes charm on her." He winked, sporting a cheesy grin. 

"What the hell does that mean?! 'Barnes Charm'? What the f-!"

"Dang! language Steve! I'm just kidding-"

"Hey Assholes! We need to leave. "

Bucky lingered outside the office Natasha was in, "Romanoff, what is it?"

Her breath hard, she couldn't believe she didn't think about this. She's become sloppy, laid back and comfortable. Now this mistake could cost them. "It's a trap. All of it."

"What do you mean a-" Buckys voice slowed seeing images light up the dim room from the cracked door. Flexing his flesh fingers against the cold metal of the doorway, he caught Natasha's eye. They both rushed out into the empty hall.   
Steve noticed the stoic faces on his friends rounding the corner. Tilting his head he opened his mouth to speak when Bucky grabbed him, pushing him against a door, "Y/n. It's Y/n."

"Wait what?" Steve questioned, glancing at Natasha swiftly securing a flash drive into her uniform. 

"Fury-" Steve breathed, putting a hand up to his ear, getting nothing but static in response. "Something's happened. I can't get through."

"Nick. It's a trap," Natasha roughly spoke, hoping to have better luck, "we've got to leave. Pull everyone."

\---------

Fury, and Maria strained to hear through the static filling the lines.   
"Romanoff, repeat again."

"It's a trap. It's Y/n. They're coming for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling errors, writing on mobile is difficult.

There was never a time you felt that using your gift would be the solution to anything. But right now, that is all you had. You balled your fist exhaling long and loud. Steadily you opened your eyes, "Who are you?"

"Oh well now, you're not serious.. Could it be you're famed director has kept his newest addition, in the dark? This is somewhat interesting." He looked you over while walking around you, "Ah ah." The man spoke out stretching his right hand, "I know what you're capable of, sweetness. AND if you value your life or those of your precious new adoptive family- I suggest you come with me- willingly."

Great. Just what you needed. You kept eye contact, letting him know you would stand your ground, as long as you physically could.   
"Not until you tell me who you are." You look upward briefly praying you would get a glimpse of someone. Though you had never been the praying type...  
The stranger neared your face, running a finger under your jaw, holding your chin between his thumb and pointer finger.   
"You are in no position girl, I make the demands." The man spits, holding a taser against your exposed neck. "Maybe if you asked a bit nicer? After all I'd hate to use more force than necessary." He kisses your check sloppily, pushing you up and forward. 

You huffed in defiance, keeping a strong stance.  
'Fine', you thought. "Could you please tell me, who you are?" Sneering you look up at him. He smiles, down. Cracking his neck.   
"My name is Brock Rumlow. And I am here to take you to your new home."

A soldier spoke up from your left, making you glare at him,  
"Boss, we're not suppose to damage the packaging."

A close range gunshot was heard, making the other man collapsed at your feet. You flinched when blood splatters against your cheek, running down your neck into your suit. Smoke emulated from the soldiers skull where a bullet had exited his head. 

"Well, he had to go, considering you just made one of my men grow a conscience.. out of the blue. But how could that be, unless... you had some sort of.. ability?" He whispers the last part into your ear. Rumlow, holstered his gun, bringing his focus back to you, "I think you've earned a punishment."

Running with the Avengers you had seen a lot in the short time you had been with them, but you never thought this would be where you would end up. Grinding your teeth you were hoping someone- anyone would come to the rescue. A jolt from the cold tip of Brock's taser stung your neck, convincing you otherwise. 

\-------

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, though strangely it all made sense. He rested his hands on his knees.   
"Nat you have to be mistaken."

Natasha, mulled over the thought. What would she have done in that instance?  
"It does actually, maybe after the accident Hydra put eyes on Y/n?."

Bucky leaned against a tree taking a break,   
"But why wait till now? Why not attack us before, when we were down?" He met Steve's eyes, unable to fully conceal the look of concern on his face. 

"Shortly after everything, Fury did have her move into the tower, right?"  
Natasha patted her hand over the flash drive inside her hip pocket,  
"They've just been waiting..."

"For what?" Bucky spoke eyeing Natasha. "For her to learn control? Mature her power and strength?"

She smirked, shaking her head.  
"For us to be distracted. God why didn't I see it sooner?" She chewed the inside of her cheek when her brow went down, "We need eyes outside...Where's Stark?"

\--------

Clint no longer could spot you through the brush, though a nagging feeling that he couldn't see nor hear you, had his stomach tied in knots. Sensing eyes on him he turned slightly to the side releasing an arrow only to have it snapped mid air. 

"We are on the same team," T'Challa reassured Barton, looking past him. 

"Well cat man, If you're here , something's definetly changed. "

"You are correct. The amount of foot soldiers here is double than the other side. " T'Challa spotted Tony blasting away as the waves of agents headed towards them. 

"WE SHOULD LEAVE!"

"Good luck talking the captain into that." Barton peered around the trees, hoping for a glimpse of you. 

"THAT WASN'T A SUGGESTION!" Tony managed to say before his suit hits the ground. 

"He doesn't have a choice." He tossed a flash drive to Clint, "I believe I heard Natasha has completed her task as well. I gathered that much before our comms went out."

" 'he doesn't have a choice' apparently you have a lot to learn my friend. And of course the comms have been messed with! That would only add to this shitty mission." Clint signaled to the building ahead of them. "You're right about one thing, we need to move out, but not without Y/n."

T'Challa turned toward Clint, "Barton. That's not all I heard. Something clearly spooked Natasha. Perhaps y/n has become compromised at this moment?."

Tony emerged from greenery a few feet away, his suit barely clinging to him.   
"Did I hear that right, how exactly did she become compromised?" He stepped out of the worn metal, typing away on his watch. "Explain." Tony demanded, his voice coming out gruffer than usual, crossing his arms firmly against his chest, raising his head. 

Clint put his hands up noticing Tony getting a tad too defensive,  
"Hold up. If you were referring to Barnes let me be the first to pump him full of holes but Y/n? She's like a little chuwawa."

"Ok then, where is she?"

\-------

Banners eyes flicked to Bucky as he and the others sprinted from the tree line . He stood to greet them at the entrance of the quintet,  
"What are you guys doing here?"

Bruce moved to the side feeling Steve was annoyed, he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, following him to the pilot seat.

"Our comms are down."

"I've noticed, it's been radio silence."

"Anyone have eyes on y/n." Steve breathed out. Leaning over Natasha studying the trackers Tony had placed in everyones suit. He rested a finger on the screen, exhaling a sigh of relief. Spotting your tag and a few others, he rubbed his forehead, contemplating his next move. 

Bruce approached Steve noting he had calmed somewhat,  
"Cap, What's going on? I couldn't hear anyone, I became concerned." He looked between him and Bucky. 

Natasha chimed in from the front of the quinjiet   
"This was a trap. "

"What?" Bruce asked appalled, glanced at Natasha when she slowly shook her head. 

"And what made you jump to this conclusion? I mean, There's really nothing here that would suggest-"

"When I was downloading their files from one of the hard drives, I opened one. Instantly it spammed the screen with over a dozen images of Y/n. Some dating back as early as childhood. If I had to guess, they were headed for her until she was sent to us and the rest is history. I mean, taking her from her home at the Mansion would have been no simple mission."

"Yeah it would have gotten the attention of any allies the professor has."

" And without gaining this unwanted attention but taking her from us would have been close to impossible, especially under the protection of SHIELD. I've watched the footage of what she did in Starks hanger, all that raw power. These men with Hydra, they waited her out..." Natasha sighed, "They waited until we trained her."

"So we did all their grunt work and now they've come to collect? Is what you're sayin'?" Bucky leaned back against a wall, crossing his arms. 

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. She dug out her flash drive tossing to Bruce.

"Man that's bull shit."

"If they had taught her to control her powers in the beginning, they might've had blind obedience."

"Who better to train her than one of their own?"

"Wait you think Y/n wouldn't have fought?"

"Rogers. She's not who she use to be, No longer timid or shy. You realize She may have not had any fight in her if we hadn't come along- given her a chance. You don't understand, monsters like those they... have their ways in turning you into something...."

"I can't just sit here. Comms or not, I've got to take matters into my own hands." Steve tightened his mask, readying himself to come for you. 

Natasha reached out gripping his arm,  
"Steve, don't be stupid." She searched his eyes, "We can't go in to this with emotions running high. I need you to clear your head."  
She let her hand fall to her side, glancing from Bucky to him, "She's our friend too."

" not the time, Natasha." He stormed to the entrance, gripping his shield firmly. 

"Steve," Bucky pushed off the wall leaning over the jets monitor, looking away from the other beacons glowing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look we're alone in this. Until I hear from Fury- I'm going at  
them- hard. I'm not loosing anyone today. "  
Steve jumped out with Bucky close at his heels,  
"You're not thinking straight. You're going to become reckless... Someone's got to be able to reel you back in."

"Hey! HEY!"  
Nat ran after the two yelling with Bruce by her side, "who said you two could have all the fun?"

\------ 

You stood face to face with the large man, reluctantly letting him cuff you. 

"Why me?" you grit your teeth.   
"There's nothing special about me or different that sets me apart from any one of them." You stumble over fallen twigs. 

"On the contrary , you can be molded, shaped. Who knows, you could even become as powerful as the asset if you behave."

"He has a name"

"Well he no longer matters! the renowned Winter Soldier is broken and needs to be replaced." You were shoved farther ahead of the group. 

"You don't understand I can't control what I've become. " you shuffled your feet kicking up dirt. "I'm a lost cause! Pump me full of lead now and be done with it."

"This is the just of it princess, play by my rules and you'll be fine. Or I kill you and we use your body for science. Either way it's a win win for me. Though it would be nice if it didn't come to that. Less messy for me."

You scoffed at his comment noticing your surroundings becoming less dense with wildlife. Keeping your head down You shutter noticing blood coating the trail of autumn leaves ahead of you. 

"Sam!" You screeched, seeing him restrained. Brock held your arm tightly, while you lunge for Sam. You turn momentarily the other way seeing Wanda unconscious, burn marks fading on her temples. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THEM?!" You growled, another agent following you pushed you towards a lifeless Wanda. You fell catching yourself on the ground. You reach out hesitating to push a few strands of hair from her face. Her chest rose and fell slowly reassuring you she was still alive. 

"I can think of a few things...  
We went through a lot of trouble to set this up for you. Think of them as bonuses, trophies even, to make up for how many of my men they cut down, you included."

You were becoming furious, the spot where you had been cut earlier was numb as you stood up. 

"You're looking a tad peckish y/n. Honestly im surprised you've lasted this long. Your body must be working overtime to burn off that sedative." He pointed to your side.   
You squeezed your eyes swallowing the bile creeping up your esophagus, standing cautiously. 

"Take me. I'll go willingly but let them go. "

"Aw such a selfless sacrifice, you don't see this everyday fellas. Back to making demands again.."

"Don't be dumb- " Sam  
began, "Rumlow here just can't take an ass wooping-" he earned a blow to the head, making him stumble against the Guards at his sides. 

"Oh with the formalities Wilson!" Rumlow yelled, rolling his head back letting out a wicked laugh. 

How crazy are these people?

"Look, they're Avengers. They are everything. I'm nothing." You swayed a bit feeling defeated, "This is all my fault Wilson. I should have never came here to see Banner, I-"

"I never thought ignorance could be this cute fellas. Y/n, don't be so modest, You're everything. They're the ones that are nothing. Not since you broke them.. nothing-without you."

\---------

Barton and T'Challa lingered  
In the tree tops hand signaling to one other. 

Tony followed walking below, looking as if he had just decided to take a stroll through the area. With his watch out of commission, he would be vulnerable without a suit. Refusing to head toward the quinjet to wait it out, he continued on with his hands inside his pockets, occasionally kicking a rock or two.   
"This is my fault. I pushed her too hard to figure all of this out." 

"You're still beating yourself up about that down there?" Clint raised his voice so Tony could hear,

"Growing a conscience will not change our current predicament." T'Challa strained, grasping his metal talons into a tree.

"I know she's forgiven me and we've moved on but I can't help but to feel that some of this is my fault."

"Yeah a lot of things are. It's only natural." Clint spat concentrating,  
coming to an epiphany , "Oh my god." Clint landed beside tony with a soft thud. "Well son of a bitch Stark." He smirked pulling on his tactical suit. 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging, "Care to share with the rest of the group?"

"I didn't see it before."

T'Challa, landed a step behind gaining Tony's full attention.   
"I'm not following. "

"You like her!" Clint enthusiastically stated. "He likes her!" He pointed to Tony nodding at T'Challa, while giggling like a child. 

"Well I mean, Yeah she's a Good friend." He coughed clearing his throat. "Who wouldn't like her."

"No. you really like her. Like, like her like her."

"Why do I feel like I am in high school."

"No. I mean she's nice looking, kinda smart. Pretty average come to think of it."

"Uh huh. Ok. 'Pretty average'. That's why you let her linger in the lab, eh?"

"Sometimes it's nice to have company."

"Bruce is there-"

"Barton layoff. Perhaps he is in need of some female companionship since Miss Potts-"

"Wow. Your highness, that's a bit low"

"My apologies, but is it not true?"

"Ok. Listen fellas, as much as I enjoy this heart to heart, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

\----------

"You inspired these fools to fall back into a routine that had been expunged. You erased their minds, Y/n! Can you fathom what power like that can entail? And to inspire and bring them back together! Aw, I must say a stroke of genius, making it look like an accident."

Sam eyes you, you feel distrust arising within him.

"It was an accident!!" You shriek reassuring Sam. "I didn't mean to. I couldn't control - " 

Brock watched as rocks and pebbles Began to hover off the ground. The air surrounding you began to shift. With your concentration focusing on Sam you abandoned all control you had to restrain your power within. 

"It just happened. I was so angry, and I could hear them, all of them. Their thoughts-"

"Wait. back up. "

"What?"

"You were angry? Hatred. Your emotions. So that's what fuels you. That's so typical of a woman!"

"First of all- that sounds sexist. But No. I was nervous-"

Brock walked over to Sam kicking his feet from under him.

"What are you doing?!"

Rumlow, grasped Sam punching him in the face while another held him steady. 

"Stop,"

Blow after blow, the leaves around you began to stir in the wind. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!." Your hands flexed in their cuffs, 

"That's it. Show me what you can do." 

One final blow to Sams bloodied face set you off emitting a scream, throwing the surrounding men into the trees. 

"Impressive. Imagine that on a bigger scale. And you said you have no control!."


	10. Chapter 10

"How long before we arrive at their last destination?"  
Fury paced. He should have looked into this tip further. He had been so invested in getting the team out he had not paid as close attention as he normally would have. He was past waiting, impatience growing by the minute.   
"I need eyes out there people. " his voice raised throwing his hands in the air.

"Comms down. This had to have been planned. " One of the SHIELD agents spoke to another, quickly looking up anything that could assist you all. Agents scrambled at their stations as Fury requested everyone to find a way to contact the team. 

"This could have been an inside job, a leak-" Fury shook his head listening to Agent Hill, "Honestly Sir, We've been so wrapped up in getting them back to the way they were apparently we neglected to track any threats. "

"So what made this mission different, agent Hill?"

"It was Hydra. If it had been leaked that the Avengers have been having some... team building issues..."

"The team have done dozens of Hydra missions, how in the world did they manage to block our channels rendering our comms useless during this particular one? What makes THIS one so important?"

"Excuse me director?"  
An agent stopped beside Hill, passing her a Manila folder, "I've got   
y/n Y/l/n's file completed" 

Hill and Fury swapped glances,  
"Ok, so our new sudden recruitment grabbed some unwanted attention?" She questioned, offering the file to Fury.

"Like the way you think Hill. Now assuming y/l/n is the target, what do we got for that?" 

"Well, Banner had run a few tests on her including the strength and how far her telekinesis could reach? We could take his findings and modify it to track the use of her powers to help us find a general location where the team could be. At least have an area to start our search. But that's if she uses her gift."

"It's Hydra, trust me- she's using it. "

\-------

"Sam. I'm so sorry!" You bit your lip attempting to scoot yourself near him while the agents guarding you three spoke amongst themselves. 

He hisses hesitant to let you dab off a bit of blood.   
"It's ok." He muffled though his busted lips. He reached out a hand, placing it over yours , resting on your knee. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"I hate to break it to you Sammy but I can't say the same for you."

" Pshh," he waved your comment off, "Let me visit Dr. Cho and I'll be right as rain."

You turned facing the leader, looking quite pleased with himself. Seeing you were on edge, no one would be coming and the two there that would be able to help you, were out of commission.   
So what was he waiting for?

"There’s something so intimate about watching the fear in someone’s eyes. Especially if your the one instilling that fear”  
Rumlow basked in the success of having you where he wanted you. 

"What are you waiting for then?" You sassed,

"If you must know, we have already taken out the 3 of you, only a matter of time before the others come. So you could say you're..bait. Afterwards we are transporting you two freaks," pointing to you and Wanda, "collecting the asset and perhaps agent Romanoff. A trophy for myself of course, and heading back to the actual base."

"Of course" you sneered, facing Sam, you tore the rest of your damaged uniform, wiping Sams face. 

Suddenly you had it. You hadn't tried it out of the training rooms but you couldn't bring yourself not to.   
You concentrated hard, weaving yourself In and out of the Hydra soldiers minds, starting with Rumlow. Your mouth dampened. 

“Now y/n, I could kill you, or I can help you. It’s your choice, but whatever you choose- you're running out of time. I'm sure the captain will be coming for his most prized possession."

Your concentration wavered, "what do you mean?" You turned from Sam to Brock. 

"So you're playing a dangerous game, pretending you have no idea the feelings he has for you. -"

"What do you mean?!"

"Aww how cute. Man, Rogers must really love taking it old school.   
So listen here- dame, you are valued by your team, especially Steve Rogers. When they became broken, you were able to mend them. Even though you were the problem in the first place. Now tell me how that can be possible?"

You bit your lip, "like I said before". 

"it was an accident, I know. The more impressive thing is now that you've gotten control, I bet you could fix them, can't you?"

Sams eyes darted to you, 

"I don't know that." You assured him. "I would have to know how I did it in the first place."

You concentrated pushing yourself amongst the standing men, compelling them to move. An invisible wave of psychic strength.   
You had to be gentle yet effective. 

"Yes, yes you do. You may be able to fool them but you can't fool me."

"I'm not fooling anyone!" You snapped. It was already hard to focus on moving the agents there to do your will, Brock's incessant talking wasn't helping. 

"That took a lot of power, it will even take more. Perhaps all I've got to do is undo whatever blockade I've accidentally placed,"

Rumlow wasn't dense, it wouldn't take long for him to catch what you were doing. What you were waiting for. 

"But it can be done, given the right circumstances- correct? a little push, perhaps a power source? I've got a lab with everything you'd need. "

"I know what you'd want me for, do what your machine couldn't. At least not fully." You turned away from his Cheshire-like grin.  
"Wipe Barnes. But a news flash for you, he's the only one with minimal to no memory loss from my blast." 

Rumlow couldn't hide the expression of bewilderment etched on his face.  
"Is. that. so. " he enunciated every syllable, standing a ways from you, hiding his movement to grasp his firearm. 

"Yes." You spoke in a matter of fact way, turning your full body to Sam, ignoring Brock completely. You could feel what would happen next. You hadn't planned being unable to grasp ahold of his mind. 

"Well that's a shame,.." he sighed rising up "She picked the hard way fellas," Rumlow spoke over his shoulder to the surrounding agents.   
"Then this is definitely going to hurt you more than it will hurt me, "

In one swift motion, rumlow brought his firearm into view, causing you to bring your arms forward shielding Sam. When the first bullet, hit- pain shot up your spine forcing you to towards him. Tears burned your face as you concentrated harder. The Hydra agents began swarming Brock, as you aimed to stand tall, feeling your legs numb beneath you. Sam tried his best to shield you, with his sight blurred, confused at everything unfolding before him.   
Sam wobbled, both of you looking worse for wear. He pulled you up as you aimed your hands towards them. Feeling sweat seeping into your collar, you pushed against the crowd of agents, keeping rumlow at bay. Holding onto so many minds was exhausting and you were growing so tired. The men began crowding him. Their faces beginning to snear and growls left their chests. The soldiers began grabbing, clawing and tearing at his clothes and flesh. The scene unfolding before you made sam gag when another round evacuates Brock's gun. Rumlows screams were becoming more than you could bare. Blood decorated the agents, relentlessly assaulting him. 

Feeling the adrenaline coursing through your veins fueled you. Chest heaving, your jaw flexed as you poured out your anger:  
Not knowing how Steve felt, everyone being out there because of you, wiping the minds of the Avengers in the first place and of course, being shot. 

Your eyes darken feeling someone placing your outstretched hands in theirs, pulling you away from the spectacle ahead. 

\--------

Clint, Tony and T'Challa trudged through the wooded area.  
"This is why I'll never go camping Clint. Ever."

"Tony honestly it's not that bad. The bugs are the worst of it."

"It never ceases to amaze me the things you find repulsive, Stark."

"What? Just because I'm a particular man and just so much shrubbery..."

"Shh.."

"What?"

"Shouldn't we have run into someone by now? Friendly or not?"

"I agree."

"I smell a trap."

"We need to contact the others and regroup. "

"Wait," Clint placed a hand on Tony's chest. "There's a struggle, "

"You can hear it?" T'Challa questioned amazed. 

"Yea bird man has super awesome hearing, so .. "

"Shh!"

Tony's mouth dropped hearing a gun shot, " Shit. Let's take bets on who's wounded."

You let out a scream making Tony's face flush.   
"Oh god, y/n!"

"There's my calling card.", Clint began sprinting with T'Challa and Tony not far behind. 

\---------

Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce trudged through the woods, opposite of the others. 

"Notice anything cap?"

"No agents."

"Exactly."

"This was a set up."

"Apparently."

Their heads shot up towards the direction a gun shot echoed. Natasha, Bruce and Bucky exchanged glances. Bruce cleaned his glasses off on his shirt, "That doesn't sound promising." 

They hear your scream, rocking Steve to his core. He pushed through the others taking off in a run, the others reluctantly trailing behind, afraid of what they may find.


	11. Chapter 11

You were so tired, losing your balance you began collapsing to the cold hard ground. You heard your name faintly called, when your head hit the bed of fall leaves. Sam held your arms, trying to maneuver you so he would be able to pull you towards a safer area. 

Steve burst though to the clearing, falling to your side, cradled your head. whatever was happening amongst the others, Bucky and the hulk could handle.  
"Y/n, listen to me, you're going to be fine," he stroked your cheek cautiously, "but I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay awake. " he went to move you when you screamed gripping him tight. He pulled back his glove from your waist, soaked with your blood. He bit his lip, leaning over you. 

You struggled, gasping feeling your lungs rapidly becoming empty. "I can't breathe." blood coated your mouth, "I know you get off on this whole saving the world thing, Steve but maybe the world doesn’t actually need me"

"No. it needs you. I need you."

You ran a weak finger against his face. "You're so handsome."  
You smirked. "Help me up, I can't feel my legs."

He frowned. "No I just want to keep you still, just for right now."

"Please Steve."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to yell and hold you and tell you everything that he hadn't. He exhaled gently pulling you into his embrace.   
You inhaled shakily wrapping your arms around his neck.   
"I wish we would have had more time, there's so much I've wanted to tell you,"

Steves grip faltered. "We will. We just need to-"

You closed your eyes willing tears away, you placed your palms on the sides of his face finally looking into his eyes. It felt for the first time, Steve was seeing you. In that moment every emotion, including the love you had for him surfaced. Tears falling from his eyes began dampening your face. 

"Y/n. Whatever you're wanting to try.. just Stop. Please."

You closed your eyes concentrating on how you got here. Images flashed: *you winked at Steve boarding the quinjet, hanging in the lab with Tony sitting in his thinking chair, playing chess with T'challa, going to the history exhibit that Steve wanted to see...*

The emotions each memory held was overwhelming. Steve, gritting his teeth feeling like he would explode, his veins burned. He held you to him with his fingertips, breathing your name.

Outwardly Bucky yelled for Steve, appearing in a trance holding you as time began to slow around you both.   
Clint kneeled beside Wanda, cradling her in his arms. Tony assisted Sam as the others began to fight against Rumlows out of control team. 

*You envisioned running through the tower, drunkenly searching for Natasha and the others during hide and seek,..*  
*Placing your palms on buckys containment unit when he remembered you, Wanda's first words to you, pulling Clint out of the rubble, lifting Tony's red car off the ground..*

As Rumlow reached toward his gun an explosion of light beamed out from you, pushing everyone to the ground. You were blinding light as if you were on fire, eyes shining, body an explosion. Time stopped short, and they all crashed into it in one graceless dive. Lights burst in front of Steves eyes, and he waited for that too familiar feeling. 

The others didn’t want to feel the heat against their skin, see the light in each others eyes, they wanted to leave behind anything that felt unfamiliar if it meant losing you. The day broke apart around them. Seconds, minutes, hours lost all meaning. 

 

Steve felt something thick dribbling down into his mouth. Blood was trickling from his nose when he came to. Slowly pushing himself off the ground, he took in his surroundings. How did he arrive here? Last thing he remembered, he was in Tony's hanger bay, watching some scared girl, attempting to lift up a car with her mind..   
suddenly Steve's pupils dilated, his head ached as the lost years played though his head like a skewed picture book. He covered his ears, hearing echoes of voices long since past. Then suddenly, everything grew quiet. Steve panicked, rubbing his head, "y/n!" 

His voice was urgent, needy stumbling over a fallen Hydra agent. He looked terrified, coughing and squinting though the gray dust. 

"Y/n". Steves voice was hoarse and raspy. His vision doubled seeing his unconscious teammates scattered amongst the dead Hydra officiants. He fought against the ringing in his ears to find you first. He bumped into Bucky. Unable to hear him, Bucky pointed a finger in your direction while clutching Steve's wrist. Steve nodded his head in understanding, pulling away from Bucky in attempt to go to you. Bucky held his wrist firmly, it was then that he could hear finally Bucky's words.   
"Steve. don't."

Steve realized when he looked over your form what his friend was trying to spare him from. His mouth became dry tasting only copper as fear set in.   
It was your body position that gave it away. Your eyes wide and dilated, facing upwards toward the treetops above you. Steve pushed against Bucky and T'Challa . Natasha stood over you for a moment, stifling a sniffle attempting to escape. She dropped beside you, grabbing the front latches of what was left of your tactical suit. 

Steve fell. He fell onto the unforgiving ground, not far from you. Pushing Natashas hands aside, he unlatched your vest himself. His eyes looked over you, lingering on the the large blood stains soaking your clothes. He fiercely started CPR.   
Tony motioned toward Steve, earning a string of curses as a response. Tony kneeled stiffling a groan trying to excape his chest. He held his hands in surrender followed by Bruce, "Tell me what you need us to do."

 

Sam hung an arm over Bruce, Clint held Wanda in his arms trudging toward the hanger of the quinnjet.   
Natasha placed a hand over her eyes looking up in the horizon, seeing who could only be Director Fury in the distance. 

 

Steve placed your body upon a stretcher bolted to the wall. Tony wiped your face, gingerly tucking some loose strands behind your ear, whispering softly, " You did it, kid."

The only sound was the Captains sobs. Everything felt like hollow bones, everything felt like rubble and dirt. 

\---------

Getting back to the Avengers tower was a blessing and a curse. They had all arrived safely and mildly unharmed. Sam was the worst of the group. Then came you. Steve couldn't accept you had passed on. There was so much he wanted to say and do. It was devastating for him. Witin the day, everyone has been checked and cleared by Bruce and Dr. Cho.

 

Banner looked over the wall he had posted everyone's bran scans from after the accident to now.   
"I don't know how she did it, " his eyes were wide like a curious child, "She returned all the memories we had lost- "

“And it meant nothing." Tony spoke rubbing his temples, "Like she’d feared. Like she’d known it would” he pushed his chair back with such force it hit the wall, "Honestly this sounds too complicated and is giving me a migraine" he sniffed quickly dismissing himself.

Everyone watched Tony leave while T'Challa leaned closer rubbing  
His chin,  
"Do you think she knew , figured how to do it along the way and didn't want to?"

"You know you would have liked that wouldn't you? You always trying to point a finger-" Natasha grabbed Clint's arm, trying to get him to calm down. 

"Then wouldn't we be back at square one?" Natasha looked around.

Bruce kept his eyes on the scans,  
"Not necessarily, restoring the old ones could have replaced the new ones. If she couldn't control it, she wouldn't have attempted to try anything in fear of us forgetting more than just two or three years."

"She's wasn't.. that type of person. She would have tried even if that had been the case. She wanted to make things right more than all of us. This was a burden for her. " Wanda looked toward the others, meeting each one of their eyes.   
"Her powers were often unreliable and she didn't want to chance doing more damage. That was her greatest fear.. period."  
Wanda looked over her hands, letting red mist weave between her painted nails. "I could feel it, when she was carefree was the easiest time I could enter her mind. Look at me how you will but I did it to be safe, for all of us. When I learned she had no ill will, I stopped. " Wanda stood placing her hands upon the conference table, a tear streamed down her jaw. "What she did out there, was a last attempt. And it took everything she had."

“It isn’t fair. It isn’t fair that I have to remember her, every day and she. She doesn't even know-"

Fury rubbed his face, loosing an ally was never easy.   
"Captain, There are choices you make, and choices others make for you. This was long out of your hands before it even started."

Steve was becoming irritated, the last place he wanted to be was trying to make sense of the last 24 hours.   
"We didn't need our old memories. She made us who we are, She made the Avengers. I didn't need my old memories to tell me I fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her."   
He rubbed his reddened face,  
“I don’t know if it matters anymore, but I really did love her” He muttered softly to himself, 

Natasha placed a hand on Steves shoulder which he quickly shook away. "I know Steve. We all knew."

Fury sighed, there was no time to mourn you.   
"Then don't let her sacrifice be in vain, she has restored what had been taken, hidden or whatever you would like to call it. You all are back to being yourselves-"

"But at what cost?!"

Bruce caught Steve's eye,  
"Rogers she was dying-"

"I know. I. Know. That doesn't make it ok. It's not acceptable, we are Avengers. We shake it off we get back up, we don't die. "

Fury, pulled out your file, he had no choice but to become the person he didn't want to be- to be able to pull them out of this. He rolled it up, clutching it tightly.   
"Steve. She wasn't an avenger. She was what you wanted her to be and what you all needed, nothing more."

"What do you mean she wasn't an avenger?" Steve stood taking a few steps toward Fury. 

Natasha followed, grabbing him by his forearm, "Steve calm down,"

"Am I the only one that recalls everything she's done for us, we were her family. She makes.. made me feel things I haven’t felt in years."

Fury turned dropping your file into the garbage. It was a heartless move, and what was worse, he knew it.   
"Listen. I'm not the enemy here. Take that anger and lead like you've done so many times before. "

"I -"

 

"What. Why does this affect you all so differently? She returned you all back to normal, she completed her task-"

Sam glared over Steve's shoulder,  
"Fury you know why" , 

"Now, you can complete yours." Fury finished, walking out the doorway, leaving the rest in a state of shock. 

Steve turned towards Bucky,  
“I don’t want to forget what it’s like, knowing her, to love and to be loved. I can't. "

Steve dismissed himself heading to his quarters. Walking down the empty hall he hesitated upon approaching your door. He slowly turned, as your door remained cracked open, light from your window spilled into the hall like a spot light, making a familiar feeling washed over him. Reaching out a shaky hand, he know you wouldn't be on the other side, set on scolding him for not knocking first.   
Resting his hand on the doorknob a soft sigh excepted him. His phone rang, jolting him out of his day dream. He shook his head looking over the lit screen. Taking his phone, he smoothed a finger over the photo of you and him at the history museum. He yelled fiercely, listening to it echo down the hall. He chucked his phone towards the other end of the hall. Pausing a moment he shut your door quickly, darkening the hall once more. Something within him was dying. He didn’t have time to mourn it.

Bucky, who had remembered mostly everything couldn't help but feel the loss as well. He fell asleep with your words in his head...  
“They're all wanting me to do something big, something important." and you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! That was a wild ride! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm a tad rusty, but thanks for reading! Please let  
> Me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
